


A Peaceful Day

by RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dteamtwt, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hugging, M/M, No Slash, Other, This is a non-slash!, Toby Smith, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, farming aws, non-slash, platonic, sweet friendship, this’ll have Tommy saying I’m trying to farm aws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms/pseuds/RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms
Summary: It was a very peaceful day in the newly freed nation of L’manberg, as the sun was shining, the bees were buzzing, and their gracious flag flowed peacefully in the wind. Tubbo was laying back on the grass, looking up at the bright blue sky and smiling, enjoying the freedom he and the rest of L’manberg had gained. Suddenly, he was brought back from his relaxation by the solemn sound of Mellohi being played. He turned around and saw Tommy with his jukebox. His friend jumped slightly at the sudden movement, but wrote it off as he never got startled.(Disclaimer: this is not a ship fic! The content creators have said that they are not comfortable being shipped, and this is only them as friends. If they find this and are uncomfortable with it, I will take it down. I respect Tommy and Tubbo (and Wilbur) and would not like to make them uncomfortable in any way!)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	A Peaceful Day

It was a very peaceful day in the newly freed nation of L’manberg, as the sun was shining, the bees were buzzing, and their gracious flag flowed peacefully in the wind. Tubbo was laying back on the grass, looking up at the bright blue sky and smiling, enjoying the freedom he and the rest of L’manberg had gained. Suddenly, he was brought back from his relaxation by the solemn sound of Mellohi being played. He turned around and saw Tommy with his jukebox. His friend jumped slightly at the sudden movement, but wrote it off as he never got startled. 

“Hey, Tommy,” Tubbo greeted, smiling up at his friend from his place on the ground. “What are you doing here?”

Tommy walked over and sat down next to his friend, letting the disc play as he took this time to relax, as well. He stared up at the sky and let out a sigh of contentment as he relaxed in the waning sunshine, just taking it all in for a moment before the weight of the world settled in.

“It’s almost sunset, you know? Wilbur hadn’t the slightest idea of where you were, so I came out to find you. We’ll have to go back inside the walls soon, once it gets dark. But the more I sit here, the more I don’t want to leave. I never realized how beautiful our nation is. Now I understand why you like this sappy shit!” Tommy laughed, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head as the colors of a sunset came into view. “And besides, the disc really does set the mood.”

“Ah, sorry about that! I guess I just lost track of time, but it really is just so nice out here and thanks for playing the disc. It reminds me of how, even though we lost some things, we still gained our independence! And I think that’s the most important right now,” Tubbo replied with a giggle as he looked down at Tommy, fondness for his friend reflecting in his eyes. 

Tommy scowled up at Tubbo, pushing him back a little by pressing on his friend’s chest. “‘Ay, you’re blocking the view!” He exclaimed, false anger coating his words. “And just don’t get so distracted next time.”

Tubbo laughed more, a bit sheepishly this time as he laid down. “Sorry again, Tommy. I’ll try not to next time. I just… it’s hard to believe sometimes, yknow? That we’re actually free,” he sighed, looking out and watching some bees that flew around the flowers, averting his gaze from his friend. “You were so amazing out there, honestly. You and Wilbur. I felt like I could have done more…,” he trailed off, murmuring.

At hearing his friend’s self-deprecating words, Tommy shot up and grabbed Tubbo by the shoulders. “Don’t you dare say that!” He looked the smaller boy up and down with a bit of exasperation seeping into his voice. “No Tubbo of mine is going to be caught feeling less than amazing in my presence!” He honestly didn’t know where all this was coming from, as he wasn’t used to complimenting Tubbo, but something in him just snapped. This was because Tommy knew that his best friend fought valiantly for their nation, and he couldn’t, no, wouldn’t let him say any differently.

Tubbo was in shock, as he was not expecting it, either. His eyes turned wide as he looked up at Tommy in awe. Pretty soon, his ‘deer-in-headlights’ look dissipated and a smile overtook his features as he lunged forward and tackled his friend in a hug that led them to be sprawled over the grass. He let out a sheepish laugh as he just hugged Tommy tighter. “Sorry! I just- that made me so happy to hear, thank you!”

Now it was Tommy’s turn to be shocked, but he just laughed it off and patted Tubbo on the back, giving into the hug and wrapping his arms around his friend’s waist. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t mention it. You’re really fucking sappy, you know that?” He asked. The statement itself was a bit harsh, but there was fondness in his voice.

“I know! But it’s just because you’re my best friend, and I really want to impress you!” Tubbo admitted, starting to pull away from the hug, but Tommy snatched him right back up in his arms, the only thing different this time, was that they were sitting up. 

“Tubbo, you’re great the way you are. Never change. And don’t let go, you initiated it, so you’re gonna fucking stay in it, until I want you to go,” Tommy replied, smiling down at Tubbo, as the latter’s face was smushed against Tommy’s chest. “Fine by me!” The smaller boy replied, giggling.

The two boys watched as the sun began to set more and more until the sky turned various shades of purples and reds. They knew they should be heading back inside the walls of L’manberg, but neither one of them wanted to move from their hug. Tommy wasn’t one to be big on affection, but somehow, cuddling with his best friend was worth it. The sun had set now, but neither one of them were worried. However, someone else was very worried for his right hand man, and his right hand man’s right hand man.

Wilbur came rushing out of the walls and into the view of the two boys. “What are you two doing out here? Don’t you know it’s night? You could get killed by mobs, what took- oh,” he stopped his ramble as he saw the boys in a hug, both of them looked bewildered, like they had been caught doing something dastardly. More so Tommy than Tubbo, though. Hesitantly, he broke the hug and stood up, brushing himself off and acting like he hadn’t done anything. “Sorry, big man. Tubbo and I got caught up watching the sunset,” Tommy replied with a sigh.

“Oh did you now?” Wilbur laughed. “It’s fine, Tommy. Just get inside, both of you,” he said and turned around, walking toward the gates to the walls.

Tommy let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Tubbo. “Sorry about that. His immediate presence startled me,” he laughed and held out a hand to his right hand man, which Tubbo took as the taller boy helped him up. “Let’s head back now, yeah?”

“I understand, Tommy, it’s fine,” he laughed as well and stood up on his feet. “Yeah, let’s get in before mobs start spawning.” Luckily, neither one of them let go of each other’s hands as they walked back into L’manberg. “Yknow, you’re a good friend Tommy,” Tubbo randomly stated.

“Thanks Tubbo. I’m glad to be your best friend,” Tommy replied, smiling.


End file.
